


Cover Me Up, Cuddle Me In

by chuwuyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, And They Actually Are, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, They're Just Too Stupid To Notice IT, Tsukishima Is Soft For Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/pseuds/chuwuyas
Summary: And then, suddenly, his mind was filled with memories. Everyone has warned them, but they didn’t listen to them; the small talks, the extended looks, the soft touches and soft voices they shared when they were alone -or at least they thought they were-. Everything invaded his mind like a cold wave, something clicked inside his brain, and he opened his eyes with a loud gasp when realization finally hit him.Well, shit.[or; five times someone asked if Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were dating and they denied it and one time they didn’t.]





	Cover Me Up, Cuddle Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I jumped real hard into this fandom and fell in love with this couple, so here's my contribution. It's really fluffy and the plot is basically they doing gay shit but thinking it's in a bro way, I just have this hc that they act like boyfriends and everyone thinks they're together so I had to write that.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I think it may be some things written wrongly. I already apologize for that.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: There's an explicity conversation about sex in the middle of the story, you'll know when it's coming. If you're not comfortable reading this kind of thing just ctrl+f to "My... My boyfriend?” Tsukishima asked with a frown"

_❝_ _Y_ _our_ _heart's_ _against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_    
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_ _❞_  

 _—_ _Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran_ _._

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a shy person.

He has always been a shy person. Since he was a child and was too shy to tell the mean guys he didn’t like the way he was being treated, and even more shy to tell his parents he was being bullied at school. He was shy to the point he didn’t know how to start a conversation with someone, and that was the reason why he was so alone at school; he spent his first two years without a single friend because he didn’t have the courage to talk to someone. 

Until Tsukishima Kei showed up and changed everything.

It felt weird at the start. Having a friend, after spending so much time alone. Two whole years without someone to play with him and tell him fantasy stories to make him laugh or protect him from his bullies. But, with time, he learned how to act around another human being without being weird and having awkward looks being thrown at him. Tsukishima wasn’t a really nice person, he admits it, but at least he didn’t judge Tadashi for being shy or make funny of his appearance. 

Time actually seemed to pass quickly after Tadashi and Tsukishima became friends. Days turned into months and months turned into years, and now Tadashi barely could remember his life before the storm Tsukishima Kei was. He couldn’t really remember his life before him, but he definitely remembered the good days with Tsukishima; the nights where they spent stargazing, looking for constellations when they went camping with one of their families, the scary stories Tsukishima’s brother told them in the darkest nights, the sweet taste of Tsukishima’s mom apple pie and the fantasy stories they told each other when they were having a sleepover, with dragons and dinosaurs and two great kings and warriors who protected their home from the evil forces. He also remembered the bad days, the ones with fights and a lot of tears, when Tadashi’s bullies found him and made funny of his freckles and hurted him; he remembered the way Tsukishima protected him in one of these bad days, putting himself in front of Tadashi’s bullies and fighting them until they ran away crying and bleeding. He remembered the way Tsukishima looked like that, like his warrior in a golden armor, his nose bleeding and eyes burning with anger, the moonlight behind him making his blonde hair look white. 

He remembers the exact moment Tsukishima turned into Tsukki. 

Tadashi looked sideways at Tsukki, silently sleeping next to him with his headphones on, lips half-opened from where his breath escaped. He smiled briefly with his memories, moving to rest his head on Tsukki’s shoulders and closing his eyes to try to sleep too, smiling again when he felt Tsukki unconsciously moving to rest his own head at the top of Tadashi’s. They were at the school bus returning to their city after a practice in Tokyo, everyone in the bus too involved in their own talks to notice the boys moving closer until their legs were intertwined and Tadashi’s face was in Tsukki’s neck, Tsukki’s arm behind Tadashi’s back, the boy sighing happily in his sleep. 

Yamaguchi grunted and frowned with his eyes still closed when he heard the rustle around them, above the soft song that was playing in Tsukishima’s headphone. 

“Shhh, you’re gonna wake them up.” Tadashi heard someone say with a low voice, followed by some giggles. “Noya, Noya. Take a picture.” 

Tadashi opened one eye when he heard the camera’s shutter, looking at his two teammates smiling at him in the seat in front of his. 

“What-” He started, Tsukki moved in his sleep. “What are you doing?” 

“Are you two dating?” Tanaka asked with a raised eyebrow. 

This is how it all started. 

“What?” Tadashi asked in a low voice to not wake Tsukishima up. 

“Are you two dating?” Noya repeated, big puppy eyes staring at Tadashi and making him strangely uncomfortable. 

“Uh, no?” He replied with a frown, looking at Tsukki sleeping next to him. Tanaka and Noya seemed really confused. “Why?” 

The boys shared a confused look for two seconds before their expressions change to mutual understanding. 

“Oh. It’s nothing.” Noya said with a suspicious smile. “Go back to sleep, I’m sorry for waking you up.” 

“Okay?” Tadashi said, confused. Both Noya and Tanaka were giggling when they returned to their seat and the bus slowly returned to a peaceful silence. He returned to his original place, face against Tsukki’s neck and Tsukki was more than happy to reciprocate the gesture, letting out a happily sound in his sleep and pushing Tadashi closer as if he was a teddy bear. 

Before Tadashi surrender to his sleep, he swore he heard the camera’s shutter again. 

-x-x-x- 

The second time was kinda worse than the first one, because Tsukishima was  _awake_. 

They were at the gym, sitting in the floor and resting against a wall while waiting for their others teammates to show up for practice. It was a cold day in the middle of November, and even their winter clothes weren’t keeping them warm enough; Tadashi rubbed his hands together to try to warm them up, Tsukki’s left arm around his shoulders to push him closer and share warmth. 

Tadashi jumped when Tsukki poked his cheek. 

He turned to look at his friend, finding him already looking at him with a soft look in his eyes and a small smile in his lips, the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes visible. Tadashi’s heart missed a beat. 

“What?” He asked, feeling his face warm up to the excessive attention. 

“Your freckles.” Tsukki said, Yamaguchi’s heart missed another beat. “They’re more visible in the cold weather.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I think they are.” Tadashi replied, trying to ignore the shame growing inside his body. Why would Tsukki bring his freckles up like that? 

Tadashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to not cry, only to feel Tsukki softly tracing his finger through his cheek. 

“I like that.” Tsukki quickly admitted in a whisper, seeing the way Yamaguchi visible shrank with the mention of his freckles, and Tadashi frowned with his eyes still closed. “It’s easier to find constellations when they’re more visible.” 

“Constellations?” Tadashi asked, opening one eye to look sideways at Tsukki. At this point, Tsukki was so close to his face he could feel his breath. 

“Here’s one.” Tsukki said, then placed a kiss in one of Tadashi’s freckles. Yamaguchi smiled, closing his eyes again and enjoying the feeling the kiss gave him. “And here’s another.” The feeling of Tsukki’s lips running through his skin made Tadashi giggle, his friend’s breath tickling against his face. “Oh, look! Another one.” 

Slowly, Tsukishima kissed each one of Tadashi’s freckles on the right side of his face, tracing random forms with his lips around the freckles and naming the constellations weird dinosaur names to make Yamaguchi laugh, his thumb caressing his other cheek as Tadashi leaned towards his hand. They were so deep focused in each other and involved in their own world they didn’t even noticed the person standing at the gym’s door, looking curiously at them. 

“Uh, are you two dating?” 

Only then Tsukishima stopped kissing Yamaguchi’s freckles, looking at the gym’s door without moving away from Tadashi, his nose still touching his cheek and hand halfway to his neck. It was Hinata, his head tilted to the side, looking at them with a mix of confusion and curiosity while standing there like a creepy. 

“How long have you been there?” Tsukishima asked coldly, all the soft atmosphere disappearing as he returned to his resting bitch face.  

Hinata blinked. “A minute, I guess?” 

Tsukishima grunted, only then moving away from Tadashi. They fell in an awkward silence, Hinata still standing in the door when Tsukki narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What?!” Kei blustered, scaring both Hinata and Tadashi. “You’re gonna just stay there like a creepy?! Get out of here!” 

Hinata jumped, eyes widening at Tsukishima’s explosion, and he turned around himself a couple of times without knowing what to do. Yamaguchi bit his lip to hold his laugh. 

“Okay! I’ll go!” He exclaimed, and then turned on his heels to ran back to where he came from. Yamaguchi finally let out a low laugh, looking sideways at Tsukki. Hinata returned to the gym after four seconds. “But  _are you two dating?_ ” 

“No! Now get out of here!” Tsukki exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, Hinata nodding and running back to outside the gym. Tadashi busted out in laughs when he saw the exasperated expression in Tsukki’s face, and Tsukki looked at him with the most betrayed expression ever. “Why are you laughing?” 

“Your face, oh my God.” Tadashi said between his laughs, Tsukki was still looking at him like a second head had grown in his neck. 

Tsukishima groaned, rolling his eyes and then narrowing them at Tadashi. “Betrayer.” 

Tadashi smiled softly, holding Tsukki’s cheek for a moment before getting up when Asahi entered the gym with Suga and Daichi. The others didn’t take so long to show up as well, and soon the practice started. 

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima pretended to not see the way Hinata was looking at them for the rest of the day. 

-x-x-x- 

Bokuto ran to the other side of the court, intercepting Yamaguchi's throw and saving the ball. Kuroo received alongside Bokuto, serving the ball for the owl to score; Tsukishima soon moved around Yamaguchi from the other side of the net when he saw Bokuto’s body language, ready to block, jumping when he saw Bokuto jump to score and successfully blocking his throw, the ball falling on the other side of the court and marking the final point of victory for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They celebrated as Bokuto dramatically fell on the ground and pretended to cry, Kuroo smirking affectionately at the owl on the ground as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hugged each other for too long to celebrate the victory. 

"That was a pretty great block." Yamaguchi said with a soft smile, his forehead pressed against Tsukishima's and his arms tucked around his neck. 

Tsukishima smiled with his eyes closed, squeezing Tadashi's waist. "You were great." 

“Oi, lovebirds.” Bokuto said, getting up with Kuroo’s help. “Yamaguchi, can you go to the cafe with me? I need to eat something after this game.” 

Yamaguchi smiled, still in Tsukishima’s arms. “Sure! Me too.” He said, quickly pecking Tsukishima on the lips and running to his duffel bag to grab his wallet. Bokuto looked confused for just a second before shrugging and doing the same with Kuroo, following Yamaguchi outside the gym right away; Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi’s back until he was out of view and then walked to the benches, picking up his bottle of water and sitting down. 

“So, are you and freckles dating?” 

Tsukishima sighed. “Well, hello to you too, Kuroo.” He said in his best annoyed voice, sipping from his bottle as Kuroo sat down in the bench next to him. “And do not call him that.” 

Kuroo smirked, drinking from his own bottle of water. “Whatever you say, big guy. But are you two dating?” 

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. “Are you and  _Bokuto_ dating?” 

“I don’t know.  _Are we?_ ” Kuroo asked back, same raised eyebrow, and then turned to face his hands in his lap. “It’s... Complicated.” 

Tsukki frowned. “Why’s that?” 

Kuroo grunted, biting his lip before closing his eyes and resting his head in the wall behind them. “You know Akaashi, don’t you? Pretty setter, beautiful eyes?” 

Kei rolled his eyes. “Yes, Kuro. I know Akaashi. I too went to the training camp, remember? And Hinata spent at least two weeks complaining about how beautiful they are after we met them.” He rolled his eyes again. “What about them?” 

“Well, Bo’s in love with them.” Kuroo said, Tsukki nodded. 

“Ah, I see.” He said. “So you’re in love with Bokuto but Bokuto is in love with Akaashi. That sucks, dude.” 

Kuroo smirked. “Oh, no, Tsukki. You don’t get it.” 

“What? And don’t call me Tsukki.” 

“I’m kinda afraid of telling you that and you use it as blackmailing material, but since we’re sharing secrets right now...” He smirked again. “I’m in love with both Bokuto  _and_ Akaashi.” 

“Oh.” Tsukki said, arching his eyebrows for a moment before frowning. “Honestly, I should’ve seen that coming. So, what you’re gonna do about it?” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Fucking die, I guess. There’s no way in hell I will tell them I’m in love with them.” 

“You’re such a pussy.” Kei mocked, rolling his eyes. “What’s the worst could happen?” 

“Uh, they reject me and left me to die alone? They don’t want to be friends with me anymore?” Tetsurou said as if it were obvious. “What if they hate me? Oh my God-” 

“As if they would.” Tsukki snorted, rolling his eyes again. “We both know they wouldn’t do that, Kuro. I mean, Bokuto literally just kissed you on the lips. Stop being so fucking dramatic.” 

“Fuck you, dinosaur boy.” Kuroo grunted. “That’s enough about me, you still didn’t answer me. Are you and freckles dating?” 

“No, we’re not. And don’t call him that, he doesn’t like it.” It was Tsukishima’s turn to grunt. “Why suddenly everybody thinks we’re dating?” 

“I don’t know, maybe because it fucking looks like you do? You literally just kissed like you do that all the time? And seriously, Tsukki, if you’re not dating then what’s with all that soft looks and smiles you give each other?” 

“We’re best friends, best friends show affection towards each other, don’t they? You and Kenma don’t do that?” 

When Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo, he found they boy smiling surprisingly softly at him, as if he knew something Tsukki didn’t. 

“Not like that.” Kuroo admitted in a soft voice, and for some reason the answer made Tsukishima’s heart miss a beat. 

And that night, while lying down in his bed and facing the fluorescent stars in his ceiling, Tsukki couldn’t sleep. 

-x-x-x- 

The fourth time someone asked them about their ‘relationship’ made both of them want to disappear into existence. 

It was about five days after Kuroo talk to Tsukishima, back on their school after practice. Both of them could feel the weird and extended looks Daichi and Suga were giving to them, but they mutually decided to ignore that and continue with the practice as if nothing was wrong, even though the looks were making Yamaguchi uncomfortable and Tsukishima wanted to fight them for that. 

The practice seemed to last longer than it usually lasted, time seeming to not pass, the boys starting to think they were making the practice longer on purpose. When it finally ended, both of them sighed loudly in relief. 

“Okay, everybody, see ya tomorrow.” Suga said to everyone, drying his forehead with a towel while the team either payed attention on him or were too busy dying from exhaustion on the floor. Tsukishima was the first one and Yamaguchi the second one. Yamaguchi got up the floor after a few minutes when the team started to leave the gym, grabbing his backpack and starting to walk to outside with Hinata. 

When Tsukishima mentioned to follow him, Suga stopped him: “Not you, Tsukishima. I want to talk to you for a second.” 

Tsukki frowned at him before glaring at Yamaguchi at the gym’s door, their eyes locking together in mutual confusion, Daichi talking to him with a weird smile that freaked him out. They silently talked with each other with their eyes, saying they would meet after they talk. 

Why Tsukishima felt like it wouldn’t end well? 

“This way, please.” Suga said, catching Tsukishima’s attention as Daichi leaded Yamaguchi outside the gym. Kei looked at his senpai with a frown, following him until they were at the coach’s office. “Sit down, please.” Koushi pointed at the chair in front of the desk, and Tsukki slowly sat down while Suga looked both ways of the hall before closing the door. 

God, please, was that the door’s lock Tsukki heard? 

“Uh, what’s happening?” Tsukki finally asked, watching Suga walk around the desk and sit down in the chair behind it, in a way that now seemed they were at a job interview. 

Suga smiled, and somehow it made Tsukishima even more scared. 

“So, I know you probably had this conversation before but I’d like to refresh your memory. Knowledge is never enough.” Suga said, intertwining his fingers in front of his face. “How old are you again?” 

“Uh, sixteen? What’s happening here?” Tsukishima replied, still frowning and very confused, even though he tried to look like he wasn’t intimidated at all. He probably was failing, Suga was terrifying. 

“Right, so I won’t have to explain everything for you, you already know the basic stuff.” Suga nodded, then took a deep breath. “Tsukishima, you’re in the age your body starts to change and you start to have...  _Different_ thoughts about certain things, right?” 

Suddenly, Tsukishima’s eyes were so wide-opened he was afraid they would just fell off his orbs. 

“Oh my God.” He whispered when he realized where this chat was going. “Oh my  _God_ -” 

“-You must know this is completely normal, you’re a teenage boy and every teenager walks through that phase. You’re in the phase you’re starting to know your body better, touching yourself, knowing your preferences, searching for porn and gradually... You’ll want to have sex.” Suga said comprehensively, fingers still intertwined in front of his face. 

“This is not happening, this is  _not happening_ -” Kei said as he put his fingers through his hair and pulled them gently, too scared to look at Suga when he opened a drawer in the desk and picked up a brown bag. 

“Tsukishima, look at me, please.” Suga called him, and Tsukishima regreted it the moment he looked up at Suga. “This is a condom.” 

“God, please, kill me now.” Tsukki begged, and Suga just raised his eyebrows to suppress Tsukishima’s drama. 

“ _So_ , this is a condom.” Suga said it again. “It is commonly used to prevent pregnancy, but most importantly, it is used avoid STI’s so  _please_ always use it.” He left the condom in front of Tsukishima and then looked inside of the bag again, picking up a blue bottle. “This is lube, it usually helps making the sex easier and more pleasant. You wouldn’t want to hurt him, would you? So lube is as important as a condom.” 

Tsukishima stopped, frowning over his red burning face.  _Him?_  

“There’s a few more things you could use, but those two are the most important and indispensable ones.” Suga said and then, for Tsukishima’s unhappiness, he took a fucking dildo off the bag. “Now please pay attention to that part.” 

“What are you- Oh my-” Tsukishima started, stopping the sentence in the middle when Suga grabbed the condom from the table and opened it with his teeth, the pink dildo in the table in front of him. 

Tsukishima looked in horror at Suga when he started to put the condom in the dildo. 

“You need to put the condom when your penis is erect, like that. “Suga said with the most monotone voice ever, like he was talking about his boring daily routine instead of teaching Tsukishima how to put a condom in his dick. He watched in slow motion the condom sliding over the dildo, and he asked himself what he did so wrong in his life to deserve this. “Slide it until the base and apply the lube before starting the sex. It’s also important to prepare your partner before penetrating them, otherwise it could be really uncomfortable and painful to them. Trust me, I can tell.” Suga said with a wink, and Tsukishima was sure he was about to throw up from embarrassment. Too much information. “I’m telling you all that because I am assuming you’re gonna top at least in the first few times, but you should let your boyfriend top sometimes too. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna like bottoming.” 

“My... My boyfriend?” Tsukishima asked with a frown, and then widened his eyes when realization finally hit him. He gasped out loud. “Tadashi?!” 

Suga seemed really confused. “Uh, yeah? You have any other boyfriend that I should know about?” 

“Oh my- Oh my  _God_.” Tsukishima was  _horrified_. “Tadashi is  _not_ my boyfriend!” 

It was Suga’s time to wide his eyes, now understanding Tsukishima’s total horror when he was giving the sexual education class. 

“Oh my God, I am  _so sorry._ ” He said, the same horrified expression Tsukishima had in his face. “Oh my God, I thought you were- Oh my God, Kei. I’m so sorry.” 

“Why does everybody think we’re dating?!” Tsukishima said in a high-pitched voice, his face burning bright red as Suga gathered all the sexual stuff in the table and put inside the bag, except for the dildo he put back in the drawer. 

“You’re always together and I always see you two looking passionate at each other and talking softly with each other so I assumed you were at a relationship like me and Daichi. Oh my God Tsukishima I am so terribly sorry.” 

“You- You and Daichi?” Tsukki echoed to himself, then shook his head. “You know what, forget it!” He said, getting up and grabbing his backpack from the floor. “Can I go now? I want to drink a whole bottle of bleach and wash my eyes and ears with acid, thank you.” 

“I’m sorry! You can go now.” Suga said guilty, pushing the brown bag in Tsukishima’s chest after he opened the door. “Here, at least take the stuff I bought you.” 

Tsukishima looked down at the bag in his chest, pondering if he should take that stuff home and take the risk of Akiteru seeing that and mocking him for the rest of his life or if he should just walk away and never shows up to practice again. 

He sighed, grabbing the bag and putting it inside his backpack before looking back at Suga with arched eyebrows. “Here. Happy now?” 

Suga smiled in relief. “I’m sorry again. See ya later.” 

Tsukki nodded, running his fingers through his hair and sighing again as he headed to where he and Yamaguchi agreed to meet after their respective talks, wondering if Tadashi unfortunately had the same kind of conversation with Daichi. 

When he saw the boy shaking and looking like he was about to vomit, he was sure he had.

-x-

“Tsukki, why do people think we’re dating?” 

Tsukishima stopped to throw his ice cream cone in a trashcan, intertwining their fingers together again when they returned to their walk home. 

“I don’t know, Tadashi. I really don’t know.” 

-x-x-x- 

Somehow, they managed to get two whole weeks without someone asking them about their ‘relationship’. 

Honestly, both of them didn’t understand where all this sudden wave of people asking if they were boyfriends came from. Both Suga and Kuroo said it was the way they acted around each other, but it really didn’t seem to have changed since the beginning of the year? They were acting around each other the exact same way they’ve been acting since always, weren’t they? 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi called, distracting Tsukishima from his thoughts. They were at the break between classes, eating their food and chatting before returning to the remaining classes of the day. “What if we got married?” 

Tsukishima stopped, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, everyone in the table also stopping whatever they were doing. Yachi was looking at Tadashi as if a second head had grown on him, Hinata tilted his head to the side and Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima finally said, returning to his food and ignoring the other three people at the table. 

“If we got married, how would it be like?” Tadashi said again, and Tsukki frowned. 

“I think it would make sense, and it would be really nice. It would be nice for me, and you?” Tsukki admitted, shrugging. 

Tadashi smiled at his food. “Yeah, for me too. Yamaguchi Kei sounds good.” 

Tsukishima almost chocked on his food, turning bright red while avoiding eye contact. 

“Why couldn’t you be Tsukishima Tadashi? It suits you.” He said with a grin. “And you would also be ‘Tsukki’.” 

“That sounds amazing, actually. But I prefer you to be Yamaguchi Kei.” Tadashi smiled brightly. “Because, you know, even if you’re not ‘Tsukishima’ anymore, there’s only one moon and it will always be you.” 

Kei blushed again, biting his lip to stop smiling and watching sideways Tadashi doing the same. 

“It could be Yamaguchi-Tsukishima, too. What do you think?” Tsukishima added, and Yamaguchi pursed his lip and tapped his finger in his chin as he was thinking. 

“Or a mix between the two?” He said, Tsukki made a sound of agreement. “Yama... Tsukki? Tsukkiyama?” 

“Tsukkiyama it is.” Tsukishima nodded, smiling. “Tsukkiyama Kei and Tsukkiyama Tadashi.” 

“There we go.” Yamaguchi smiled again, the wrinkles around his eyes visible, and Tsukishima had to look away because he shone so bright it was almost painful to look straight at him. 

And then, suddenly, Kageyama exploded: “Okay, what the hell just happened?!” 

Tadashi looked wide-eyed at his friend. “What?” 

“What was that?” Yachi asked shyly, blushing almost as much as Hinata, avoiding eye contact. 

“What was what?” Tsukki asked back, actually confused. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Kageyama said exasperated. “Since when have you two been dating!?” 

“Uh...” Tadashi mumbled, turning his look between Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

“Kageyama-” Hinata tried to interfere, grabbing Kageyama’s arm. 

Tobio pushed him away. “I mean, it was kinda obvious, but holy  _shit_ you should have told us! Goddamnit, guys!” 

“Why didn’t you tell us? Were you afraid? We’re your friends!” Yachi said, leaning forward the table to look at them. 

“Guys-” Hinata tried again, but Kageyama and Yachi were too excited to stop now. 

“We could have gone to double dates!” Kageyama shouted, looking quickly at Hinata and throwing his hands up in excitement, and Hinata facepalmed. 

“Guys, they’re not dating.” Hinata finally managed to say it, behind his hand and embarrassed, and both Kageyama and Yachi turned to look at him as if he just said the stupidest thing in the world. 

“What?” Yachi asked, frowned eyebrows. 

“We’re not dating.” Tsukishima said in the coldest voice ever, while Tadashi mumbled incoherent things next to him hiding his face in his hands. 

“What do you mean you’re not dating?” Kageyama asked in a high-pitched voice, looking so confused Tsukishima almost grabbed his phone to take a picture. But he was sharing an earphone with Tadashi, and didn’t want to stop his music. 

“We’re just... Not dating.” Tadashi grunted. “Everyone keeps thinking we’re dating but we’re just... Not. We’re friends.” 

“You... You were literally talking about getting married three minutes ago.” Kageyama pointed and both Hinata and Yachi nodded. 

“ _Friendly_.” Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi replied at the same time, same facial expression, and Kageyama was about to throw everything up. 

“Guys, this is  _not_ how friendship works.” Hinata groaned. 

“To be honest, if there were two people who were dating and didn’t know that, they would be you.” Yachi said, tapping her finger on her chin as she was thinking. The four boys turned to look at her. “You guys are so used to each other that you wouldn’t notice if you were at a relationship.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “That’s bullshit. You think we wouldn’t notice if we were dating?” 

“ _Yes_.” Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama said at the same time, Tsukishima gasped. 

“Wow, thank you guys.” He said, rolling his eyes and packing his stuff when the break ended and the students started to leave the refectory. His friends did the same, throwing their garbage in the trashcan and starting to lead to their respective classes. 

Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi stayed two steps behind when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi intertwined their fingers to walk to their classes, still sharing an earphone and giggling softly at whatever they were talking about. 

“I can’t- I can’t fucking  _believe_ they’re dating and they don’t even know it.” Kageyama whispered to Yachi, and she nodded as Hinata intertwined his fingers with Kageyama’s. 

“I’m having war flashbacks.” She said with a teasingly smile, and Tobio rolled his eyes. 

“We weren’t that dense.” He said. “They’re so oblivious it  _hurts_ looking at them.” 

“I agree.” Hinata said with his mouth full of ice cream. “I can’t wait for them to realize it.” 

Yachi smiled, and then she looked back at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking closer than before. She couldn’t wait, either. 

-x- 

 _Tadashi ♡ [7:19pm]: My parents_ _won’t be at_ _home_ _tomorrow_ _,_ _wanna_ _come over and watch Jurassic Park? <3_ 

 _Tsukishima Kei [7:21pm]:_ _sure babe_ _, I’ll bring snacks <3_ 

-x-x-x- 

Tsukishima couldn’t sleep. 

He knew he shouldn’t listen to his friends, otherwise he would overthink about everything they said and that would make him anxious and wouldn’t let him sleep, but he did it anyway. He did it anyway, and now the bags under his eyes were so big Akiteru looked at him like he was some kind of zombie. 

“Wow.” He said when Tsukishima showed up in the morning for breakfast, his hair all messed up and big purple bags under his eyes. “A zombie just walked off The Walking Dead.” 

“Fuck you.” Tsukishima grunted, putting a toast inside his brother’s mouth to shut him up. “I didn’t sleep tonight.” 

“Woah, really? Goddamnit, I didn’t notice it.” Akiteru deadpans with his mouth full of toast, rolling his eyes. “And why’s that?” 

Tsukki shrugged. “Not your business.” 

“Trouble in heaven?” Akiteru arched his eyebrows, sipping from his glass. “Did you fight with Tadashi?” 

“No. I’m gonna see him in a few hours, actually.” Kei said, biting his toast and taking a sip from his juice. “I was... Overthinking.” 

“About what?” 

Kei grunted. “Not your business.” 

Akiteru rolled his eyes again, finishing his juice and getting up to go to his job. “Well, have fun overthinking alone then, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” He said, messing Kei’s hair even more and picking up an apple. Before he could run outside the house, Kei grabbed his wrist to stop him. Akiteru looked back at Kei, not looking at him, and slowly returned to his seat. “What’s happening, Kei?” 

“I just... Don’t know.” Kei finally admitted it, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “People are saying some stuff about me and Tadashi and- not bad stuff, don’t worry- and I’m starting to get confused, that’s all.” 

Akiteru frowned, trying to understand what Kei was saying without asking directly. He knew he wouldn’t answer if he asked, so he needed to give an advice blindly. 

“Is that a good or a bad kind of confusion?” He tried, lowering his voice, and Kei shook his head. 

“Neither. I’m getting confused because people are talking about our behavior around each other but I don’t think it has changed in the past few years.” 

Oh. 

“Oh.” Akiteru said. “Well, if you don’t think your behavior around each other changed then you don’t have to worry about what people say.” 

“But that doesn’t stop me from getting confused.” 

“And that’s completely okay. You’re human, you have emotions and it’s normal to get confused sometimes, even though you’re not used to it.” Akiteru smiled, looking at his watch and getting up again. “You’re gonna be okay, both of you will. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to work.” 

“Okay, bye.” Kei mumbled, biting his toast and not looking at Akiteru when he grabbed his stuff and ran outside the house. 

Tsukishima sighed when he heard the front’s door closing, resting his head in his hand and looking at his half toast like it would magically give him all the answers he was looking for. He stayed like that for at least ten minutes before he cellphone ring with a new message, Tadashi’s name shining in the screen. 

 _Tadashi ♡ [8:34am]: Can you come already? I’m lonely_ _and our fort is already done_ _:(_  

Tsukki smiled at his phone, finishing his toast and juice before replying: 

 _Tsukishima Kei [8:35am]: I’ll be there in 30 minutes <3_ 

For now, he would try not to think about anything but Tadashi. 

-x- 

Faithful to his word, Tsukishima arrived Tadashi’s house in thirty minutes, stopping in a small store to buy snacks before finally showing up at his friend’s door. Tadashi opened the door in the second knock, looking adorable with a double sized shirt (one of Tsukki’s, actually) and messy hair; Tsukishima’s heart missed a beat and his stomach automatically warmed up with the good feeling that seeing Tadashi caused to him. 

He handed the red rose he was holding to Tadashi. “I saw it on the way and it reminded me of you.” 

Tadashi openly smiled, grabbing the rose and inhaling its scent, giving space to Tsukki walk into his house and take off his shoes. “I loved it. Thank you, Tsukki.” 

Tsukki smiled, kissing Tadashi on the cheek and walking to the kitchen to put the snacks at the fridge. Tadashi followed him, sliding through the floor with his fluffy socks and jumping to sit in the balcony parallel to the fridge when Tsukki started to look for food. “There’s strawberry shortcake behind the milk.” He pointed at the milk, smiling when Tsukki let out a happily sound of excitement when he found the cake. “So, we’re starting with which movie?” 

“I’m kinda in the mood for Jurassic World.” Tsukishima said with his mouth full of cake, cheeks dirty with white chantilly. 

Yamaguchi smiled, jumping out of the balcony and clapping his hands. “Good! Because I have the second one downloaded.” 

Tsukishima widened his eyes at him, swallowing the cake and grabbing both of Tadashi’s cheeks to smash their lips together. He let him go after a second, smiling. “Have I ever told you how much I love you, Tadashi?” 

“Yeah, almost every day.” Tadashi replied with a grin, cleaning up his cheeks now also covered in chantilly. “Let’s go there, Owen Grady.” 

They smiled once again, grabbing two bottles of water and intertwining their fingers together as they headed to Tadashi’s room, his laptop already opened in his bed and the blanket fort done. Tadashi closed the door and Tsukishima smiled at the fort, walking to the bed and burying himself in the middle of the blankets when Yamaguchi turned the lights off and the room went dark. 

Tadashi joined him underneath the covers, closing the fort and picking up his laptop. He handed it to Kei and snuggled up in his chest, letting Kei put the movie on. Tsukki searched for the movie and started it when he found the first one, kissing Tadashi’s forehead and running his fingers through his hair as the movie finally started. 

“Netflix and chill are the best kind of date.” Tadashi murmured with a small smile. “Especially in this kind of weather.” 

“I like rainy days.” Tsukishima agreed. “It makes you look even more beautiful because your constellations are more visible.” 

Tadashi groaned. “Stop with the freckles thing. It makes me embarrassed.” 

“Good.” Tsukki smiled. “That’s the intention. You look cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

Yamaguchi hided his face in Tsukishima’s chest when he felt his cheeks burning, giggling softly. 

“Tsukki, stop.” He said with an embarrassed smile, face still red, and Tsukishima felt his heart melting. 

They returned to their movie after that, falling in a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the movie echoing around the room, the fairy lights around the blanket fort shooting soft flashes in their faces and making the atmosphere even more romantic. After the movie ended and a few tears were dropped (from Tsukishima’s part), they properly lay down underneath the covers when the sleep started to come, snuggling up to each other and closing their eyes. Tsukishima somehow ended up above Tadashi, hugging his chest and with his face in his neck, feeling his soft breath in his hair; he smiled with his eyes closed, wondering what Kuroo would say if he saw him and his boyfriend like that. 

Wait, what? 

Tsukishima suddenly braked, opening his eyes and frowning at his own thoughts. Did he just call Tadashi his boyfriend? 

He closed his eyes again and tried to calm his heartbeat down when the word started to run around his head, tickling when it started to get uncomfortable as if something was about to happen. He took a deep breath and then, suddenly, his mind was filled with memories. Everyone has warned them, but they didn’t listen to them; the small talks, the extended looks, the soft touches and soft voices they shared when they were alone -or at least they thought they were-. Everything invaded his mind like a cold wave, like if a door in his mind was finally opened, something clicked inside his brain, and he opened his eyes with a loud gasp when realization finally hit him. 

Well,  _shit_. 

“Oh my- Oh my  _God_ , Tadashi.  _Tadashi_ -” He started, eyes widened and raising his face to look at Yamaguchi with his eyes still closed. “Tadashi, I think we’re dating.” 

Only then Yamaguchi opened an eye, frowning at him and whispering: “...What?” 

“ _Dating_ , Tadashi.” Tsukishima opened a disbelieve smile. “Tadashi, we’re  _dating_. Oh my God, how didn’t I notice that before-” 

“Uh, I don’t think we are?” Tadashi replied, now with both eyes opened but still frowning. “What makes you think that?” 

“I didn’t notice that before because it’s like Yachi said, we’re so used to each other that we didn’t realize we were on a relationship. I thought my feelings for you were  _normal_ because I’m used to your friendship and to you, but I don’t feel like that about my other friends.” Tsukki explained, gesturing with his hands to make the explanation easier to understand. “I don’t hold hands with my other friends and I don’t feel my stomach twisting when I’m around them. I don’t plan on getting married with them and taking their last name, and I  _definitely_ don’t look at them like I look at you.” He took a pause, and then looked in Tadashi’s eyes. “I don’t  _kiss_ my friends like I do with you.” 

“Bokuto and Kuroo kiss. Akaashi too.” Tadashi tried, but Tsukki denied. 

“It’s different, you  _know_ it’s different. They’re not friends.” He said, and then crooked smiled. “Tadashi, we’re dating.” 

Tadashi gasped and widened his eyes when realization hit him too. “ _Holy shit_.” 

“I can’t believe we didn’t notice we were  _dating_.” Tsukishima laughed, sitting in his heels. “We’re so stupid, oh my God.” 

“Literally  _everyone_ knew we were dating but us.” Yamaguchi said in disbelieve, also sitting in his heels in front of Tsukki. “What are we gonna do now?” 

Tsukki bit his lip. “Can I try something?” Yamaguchi nodded, and Tsukishima held both sides of his face to bring him closer and touch their lips together. 

They kissed, and it wasn’t like any other kiss they shared through their lives. They could feel something was different now, the way their lips moved together not being like before; Tadashi smiled in the kiss, and Tsukishima took the smile in his lips as an invite to let their tongues met. It felt like a galaxy exploding inside their bodies, the butterflies in their stomach flying and twisting around in pure happiness, the new feelings overwhelming them in a way that was almost impossible to held up the sounds they were making. Tadashi slid his hands over Tsukki’s face, gently touching his cheeks and neck until his fingers were tangled up to his hair, Tsukishima moving his own hands to Tadashi’s waist and squeezing his skin under his t-shirt, their mouths doing dirty and loud sounds that echoed around the room as they moved together and deepened the kiss, the air inside the blanket fort starting to get too hot. 

When the air made itself needed, Tsukishima slid his lips down Tadashi's face until he reached his neck, giving him long kisses that made the freckled boy moan next to his ear. He kissed and bit and sucked the freckled skin, a hickey starting to form closer to his collarbone, and stopped when he realized what he just did. 

“Oops.” Tsukki said with a crooked smile, face all red and messy hair, not so different from his boyfriend. 

His  _boyfriend_. 

He smiled again. “You’re my boyfriend.” 

Tadashi smiled, his messy hair pointing in all directions and swollen red lips, and Tsukishima swore he never looked so beautiful. “I’m your boyfriend.” 

“Can I kiss you again?” Kei breathed, and Tadashi climbed up his lap and sat down in his thighs. 

“You don’t even have to ask.” He said, kissing Tsukki deeply. Tsukishima was more than happy in returning the kiss. 

They kissed all day long. 

-x-x-x- 

A whole week passed, and somehow no one asked them about their relationship again. 

They kept acting around each other like they always did, holding hands and glaring softly at each other and talking about marriage, and surprisingly no one said or did anything about that. Except for Kageyama, who kept shooting them weird glares as if they robbed a bank and were hiding it or something like that, but that was all. Even Noya and Tanaka were quiet, and they couldn’t stay quiet for  _shit._   

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left their house earlier that day because of the game that would happen that afternoon, so they needed to be at school one hour later than usual. They met in their usual stop, kissed quickly and intertwined their fingers to go to school, a weird song playing in the earphone they were sharing and Tsukishima singing the lyrics in a very funny way that made Tadashi smile. 

They arrived the school after a few minutes walking, finding half of their friends already there talking and laughing with each other. Asahi greeted them with his head and returned to his chat with Noya and Tanaka, Suga still didn’t look Tsukishima in the eyes and Ennoshita was frowning at their hands together. He whispered something to Kinoshita next to him who listened to him, looked at them, shrugged and leaned to rest in Narita’s shoulder again. Yamaguchi waved at them, and Ennoshita waved back. 

“They’re talking about us.” Tadashi whispered to Tsukki, and Tsukki quickly looked at him before looking down at his phone again. 

“Who?” He asked. 

“Ennoshita and Kinoshita.” 

Tsukki looked at them for only a second and shrugged. “They’re jealous because I got the prettiest boyfriend.” 

Tadashi blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “Stop it, Tsukki.” 

Kei smiled, kissing his forehead and standing when Kageyama and Hinata arrived so they could finally start the training before the game. They all greeted each other and walked into the gym, already running to the locker room to change to their uniform; ten minutes later and after a quickly discussion between Kageyama and Hinata, they were all ready and listening to Ukai talking about the game. 

Tsukishima groaned. Of course the game would be against Nekoma. 

After Ukai and Takeda talk to them and finally dismiss them to their train, luckily everyone forgot everything about their relationship and focused in the game, so their training was as peaceful as possible (except, of course, for Kageyama and Hinata’s usual arguments and Tsukishima purposely teasing the team to make them angry). Time passed flying and Nekoma soon arrived the school for the game, Kuroo instantly giving Tsukishima one of his provocative smirks after getting off the bus and Hinata running to Kenma to hug him. 

“Alright, no time for small talks. Go change for the game, you can talk later.” Nekoma’s coach quickly told them when he saw his team starting to disassemble, and everyone nodded and ran to change to their uniform in the locker’s room. 

Not a long time later the Nekoma team was ready and standing in the other side of the court, facing the Karasuno team as both of the teams listened to what their coaches were saying. They finished saying the usual stuff they said before each game, gave the ball to the Nekoma captain and the whistle was blowing, the game finally starting. 

Yamaguchi stayed anxious outside the court, rooting for his team as they marked their first score. The first match seemed to pass like a hurricane, Nekoma making score after score and not giving Karasuno the chance to breath, everyone in their team too focused, and Nekoma easily won from 25 against 19 for Karasuno.  _They’re just heating up,_  Yamaguchi thought in the breaks between the matches.  _They’re_ _gonna_ _be okay_.  

He waved back at Tsukki when he looked at him and waved, not having time to properly walk and talk to him because the second match would already start. When everyone was at their respective places, the referee blew the whistle, Kageyama served and Asahi scored, their first score of the match. Yamaguchi cheered, giving thumbs up at them even though they weren’t looking at him, and the match continued; more five scores to Karasuno, but also five for Nekoma. 

“Damn, this match will be difficult.” Kinoshita said biting his nails, but Suga was smiling. 

“They’re gonna be okay, our team is stronger than never.” He said, and the atmosphere instantly got better. 

Minute after minute, score after score and anxiety tickling in his veins, the second match finally ended. Karasuno 25 x 22 Nekoma. Yamaguchi finally breathed when the match ended, smiling when Tsukishima was walking at them with the others. 

Yamaguchi gave him his towel and bottle of water. “That was a pretty hard match, are you okay?” 

“Tired.” Tsukki replied, drinking from his bottle and with his towel around his sweaty neck. “You?” 

“Anxious.” Tadashi smiled, looking away from the sweat’s drop in Tsukki’s neck distracting him and turning off his dirty thoughts.  

Tsukki noticed it, smiling slyly. “Having dirty thoughts, baby?” 

“N-No!” Yamaguchi tried, but failed miserably. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention at them, but everyone was too distracted with their own conversations. “Maybe...?” 

“When we get home, you can lick each one of my sweat drops.” Tsukishima whispered against Tadashi’s ear, then winked when the boy got furiously red. 

“Stop it, Tsukki.” Tadashi smiled. “Now go back there and win this match for me.” 

Tsukishima smiled as well, quickly kissing Tadashi’s forehead before finishing his water and running back to the court when the second match was about to start. Yamaguchi smiled too even though Kei couldn’t see him, returning to his place between Suga and Ennoshita when the referee blew the whistle and the final match finally started. 

It started almost the same way as the second one, with Karasuno scoring first but with Nekoma quickly recovering their scores and making the match as fierce as the second one. Hinata scored with his fast move, Tsukki blocked two of Kuroo’s moves but Lev managed to score one, Asahi scored two and Kenma scored another one. Yamaguchi bit his nails, anxiety tickling in his veins and stomach twisting in a bad way that made him want to puke; he looked apprehensively at his boyfriend when Tsukki hurted two of his fingers trying to block Kuroo and had to bandage them up, and he was almost running into the court to ask if he was okay before Suga put a hand in his shoulder to calm him down. 

“He’s okay, calm down.” Suga said in his mom voice, and Tadashi instantly felt the anguish narrowing down. 

The match continued, and Tadashi’s nervousness continued too. He didn’t take his eyes off Tsukishima for a second, always paying attention in his moves and taking mental notes about his skills to use in his own train later; he could feel the way Ennoshita was narrowing his eyes at him the whole time, like he was noticing his excessive gaze in the blond boy. Time seemed to not pass, his anxiety starting to scratch under his skin once again when Karasuno couldn’t make a large difference of scores, everyone starting to worry and get anxious as well; that was the third set, they couldn’t lose this one. 

Tadashi felt like he couldn’t breathe when they were at the match point, only one point and they would win the game, but the ball was with Nekoma. Lev served, Kenma setting to Kuroo and Kuroo jumping to score, only to Tsukishima block him with a smirk in his face and making the final score for Karasuno. Yamaguchi yelled and cheered with everyone when the game finally ended and Karasuno won, jumping in his place when the rest of his team ran to the court to celebrate the victory, Tsukki cheering with the team while looking at him with a big smile. 

Yamaguchi was still smiling when he saw Ennoshita frowning at him sideways. “Ask it.” He said without looking at him directly. 

“Are you and Tsukishima dating?” Ennoshita finally asked what he wanted to ask since the beginning of the day, Nishinoya next to him instantly paying attention at the conversation and deciding to stay there to hear the answer instead of running to their team in the court. 

Tadashi smiled again, looking at Tsukishima, and the butterflies started flying around with what he was about to say: “ _Yes_. Yes, we are.” He finally said out loud, the sentence sending a wave of reassurance through his body, stomach twisting in pure happiness to finally recognize it out loud, and Noya smiled at him before finally run to his team in the court to celebrate the victory. Ennoshita gave him a crook smile before following Noya to the court, and Yamaguchi didn’t lose any more time before joining them and instantly jumping in Tsukki’s arms. 

“I love you,  _I love you_.” He whispered against Tsukki’s ear, only to assure him, and Tsukishima proudly held him closer with one arm and closed his eyes to enjoy the good feeling Tadashi’s presence caused to him, especially after a match they just won because of him, the rest of the world and the excited screams of their friends seeming to disappear and leaving them in a world where they were the only ones that existed. 

Tsukki smiled, ignoring the rest of their teammates and inhaling Tadashi’s scent. “I know.” 

They couldn’t be happier.  

 _❝_ _And with this feeling I’ll forget_    
_I’m in love now_ _❞_  

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, any thoughts? ;)


End file.
